Xelor/Intelligence/Strength
Introduction An Intelligence and Strength Xelor build. Characteristics Intelligence and strength are the main part of the build. Both of these two charateristics will take you to Lvl. 90 for just the main stages of it. But you may be thinking 'Why strength?' Well one of the Xelors best attacks is strength based, that's why.Then you may be thinking 'Why stength and intelligence?' Well there are no stenngth attacks before Lvl. 90, so that is why intelligence comes in. First of all we'll be placing all of our charateristic points into intelligence until 150, taking us to Lvl. 40. Then we'll place all of them into strength, taking us to Lvl. 90. Spells So these are the main spells you will be leveling with.There are 9 which you should level, leaving you with the ability to level 1 more spell before Lvl. 101. Sets Sets will depend upon the money you have. You could start with an Adventurer Set (which gives +40 to every charateristic) or you may want to go with a Piwi Set of Incarnam or the Boon Set, giving you some nice damage for your level. Then from here you could move onto a Gobball Set. This is one of the best sets for your level range. Giving you 1 AP for the full set it is perfect until higher levels. From here, for this build, you will be using a 6 piece, or 5 if you are going to use the Kam Assutra Amulet for the 8AP and the Tree Set. This set is excellent for a hybrid! We will not use the staff though, swap it with a hammer so that you can deal some extra damage. From here on to the higher levels you should make you own set. I think your set should contain strength, intelligence and a bit of wisdom to be able to use as much spells as you can. Order of Leveling your Spells Level 1-11 Max out Counter. Level 11-21 Max out Hand. Level 21-31 Max out Dark Ray. This will fit in nicely with Xelor's Sandglass. Also when you don't stand linear, Hand will be able to do it because it's not linear. Level 31-41 Max out Weapon Skill. At Lvl. 35 you can use the mighty Toh'Lo Hammer. Get this hammer as soon as possible! Level 41-51 Max out Temporal Paradox. It gives you the ability gain 2 extra AP as well as other allies in its AoE. Great spell to have. Level 51-61 Max out Temporal Dust. I has an an AoE, which is nice. Mostly used in PvM. Level 71-81 Max out Teleportation. You may say that it should be leveled earier on in the leveling order, but it's really not used that often so we're leveling it here, just for emergencies. Edit: I've been thinking about this for a while and I personally think that there could be a better spell to fill this place. This spell must be a decision upon yourself. Read the spell descriptions carefully and decide which will help you in the long run. Level 81-91 Max out Xelor's Punch. With high base damage this will be awesome! Level 91-200 Save up all your points and bring up the spells you want to level 6. I personally would do these spells first: *Hand *Teleportation *Xelor's Punch Leveling For leveling, the Leveling guide will do just fine.